ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Mermaid Princess
The Mermaid Princess is encountered in the airship during the "Mermaid Princess" chapter. She is the boss form of Clara. Before the boss battle, there is a scene in which Clara is being led miserably into a bedroom by Mr. Hoffman. The battle takes place in a room with a bed looking very similar, if not, the same as the one on Mr. Hoffmans' study, where the cutscene after the battle takes place; this may be another hint at Clara's backstory. A cutscene begins in which a pair of feet attached to a long rope are viewed at the head of the bed. The rope is attached to a strange, pulley-like mechanism which starts to spin, and the mermaid boss is then lifted up from the bed via the rope. Appearance The boss appears to very much resemble Clara in a horrific mermaid form. She appears to have slits and stitches all over her body, which could possibly resemble mental scarring, or self-mutilation; she also has very long nails. She is bound by a rope, which could symbolize Clara's inability to escape the orphanage and her sexual abuse by Mr. Hoffman. Some fans speculate that the rope may symbolize Clara's wish to "keep her legs together." Her mermaid-like appearance is possibly the sexual abuse as perceived by Jennifer, who, at the time of her experiencing the traumatic event, could not understand what was going on. Character The boss's attacks consist of her swinging her arms in order to hit anyone in the way, and vomiting up a toxic, green substance. The amount of health she has left sometimes determines the spill of the vomit. The vomiting could be interpreted as a case of morning sickness, a result of pregnancy, from the sexual abuse she suffered from Hoffman. During the battle, Clara's laughter can be heard, which morphs into crying. This possibly resembles mood swings. Strategy Clara is somewhat infamous to players of the game as being one of the harder bosses. As there is no difficulty level in the game, the requirements to defeat her are the same for every player. It is recommended to use the Meat Cleaver, a weapon found just before the boss battle. It takes about 30 slices with the Meat Cleaver to defeat Clara. Only successful hits are indicated by blood splatters. This battle can also be considered an endurance test. It should not take more than about 10 minutes. 5-10 minutes should be the average length of the battle. The player should stock up on as much health items as possible before entering the room. At the very beginning, it is recommended to place Brown in a corner and tell him to stay so that he won't become a distraction during the fight. Listen to Clara's scream to know when she is about to drop down. As soon as Clara comes down, rush behind her and hit her 1-2 times with the cleaver, then immediately rush away. If Jennifer accidentally steps in Clara's vomit, she should wait until it disappears or else she may be damaged trying to escape. If Jennifer is knocked down, immediately get back up. It is recommended Jennifer is always constantly moving, watching for Clara to drop down, or else Clara may drop down on Jennifer and injure her. If Clara drops down near the bed, do not attack her because it is more difficult to do so. Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Bosses